ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page"
ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" (アンジュルム ライブツアー 2019夏秋「Next Page」) was ANGERME's summer and fall 2019 tour. The regular tour ran from August 11 to December 8, 2019. The final live was held on December 10 at Toyosu PIT under the title ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ (アンジュルム ライブツアー 2019夏秋「Next Page」～中西香菜卒業スペシャル～), where 2nd generation member Nakanishi Kana graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project."アンジュルム 中西香菜の卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-30. It was broadcasted live on dTV Channel."『アンジュルム ライブツアー 2019夏秋「Next Page」～中西香菜卒業スペシャル～』生配信が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-28. This was the first tour to feature 8th generation member Hashisako Rin, and it was also the last to feature 2nd generation member Katsuta Rina, who only participated in the first month of the tour before she graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project in a special concert on September 25. The DVD and Blu-ray of Nakanishi's graduation concert will be released on April 1, 2020. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet, bonus footage, and a CD of Nakanishi's solo song "Tenshi no Namida". Setlist Summer (8/11–8/23)= #Manner Mode #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #Majokko Megu-chan #MC #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Ise Layla #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #MC #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Dondengaeshi #Taiki Bansei Encore #MC #46okunen LOVE |-|Fall (10/14–12/8)= #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi #Manner Mode #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #Majokko Megu-chan #MC #Samui ne. #Yattaruchan - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano #Short Cut - Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Ise Layla, Hashisako Rin #Uchouten LOVE - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #MC #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Dondengaeshi #Taiki Bansei Encore #MC #46okunen LOVE |-|Toyosu PIT (12/10)= #VTR #Tachiagirl #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Ee ka!? #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi #Manner Mode #MC #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #Majokko Megu-chan #MC #Yattaruchan - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano #Short Cut - Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Ise Layla, Hashisako Rin #Uchouten LOVE - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka #Samui ne. #Kousaten #Gashin Shoutan #MC #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Dondengaeshi #Taiki Bansei Encore #Graduation Message from Nakanishi Kana #Tenshi no Namida - Nakanishi Kana #Kaeritakunai na. #MC #46okunen LOVE #Tomo yo Encore 2 #MC - Nakanishi Kana DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #TBA Featured Members *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana (graduation tour), Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina (until 8/23, last tour) *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *8th Gen: Hashisako Rin (debut tour, MC only until 8/23)Hashisako Rin. "寒 橋迫鈴" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2019-10-15. Absentees *Funaki Musubu was absent from the December 8 shows due to poor health.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/1203464447731200000M Concert Schedule *'Total Shows:' 31 Shows Trivia *This is the first tour without Wada Ayaka, who has performed in every tour since the group's first joint live with Mano Erina in 2010, which also makes this the first ANGERME tour without one of the original (1st generation) S/mileage members. *Katsuta Rina was in charge of styling members' outfits for the tour.Katsuta Rina. "kumamoto 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki". 2019-08-11. *Nakanishi Kana's graduation live on December 10 is one of the first five Hello! Project concerts to allow photos to be taken with mobile phones or smartphones and allow the photos to be shared on social media for a trial period (which also includes the Juice=Juice concert on December 4, Morning Musume '19 concert on December 5, Country Girls final live on December 26, and the Hello! Project 2019 countdown concert)."ハロー！プロジェクト公演 写真撮影について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-28. *In the audience at Nakanishi Kana's graduation concert were former members Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, and Aikawa Maho.https://twitter.com/rinakatsuta_/status/1204414107316654080?s=21 Mano Erina, Morning Musume '19, Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory, and BEYOOOOONDS also attended the concert."アンジュルム" (in Japanese). Mano Erina Official LINE BLOG. 2019-12-11.Kaga Kaede. "天使の涙。　加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2019-12-10. Gallery NakanishiKana-NextPageLive.jpg|Nakanishi Kana TakeuchiAkari-NextPageLive.jpg|Takeuchi Akari KatsutaRina-NextPageLive.jpg|Katsuta Rina MurotaMizuki-NextPageLive.jpg|Murota Mizuki SasakiRikako-NextPageLive.jpg|Sasaki Rikako KamikokuryoMoe-NextPageLive.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe KasaharaMomona-NextPageLive.jpg|Kasahara Momona FunakiMusubu-NextPageLive.jpg|Funaki Musubu KawamuraAyano-NextPageLive.jpg|Kawamura Ayano OotaHaruka-NextPageLive.jpg|Oota Haruka IseLayla-NextPageLive.jpg|Ise Layla HashisakoRin-NextPageLive.jpg|Hashisako Rin ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic01.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic02.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic03.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic04.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic05.jpeg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic06.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic07.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic08.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic09.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT ANGERME-NextPageNakanishiSP-livepic10.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special at Toyosu PIT References External Links *Concert Schedule: **Regular Tour (archived) **Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:ANGERME Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:2020 DVDs Category:2020 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays